After the end
by Nemlie
Summary: What happened immediately after the final battle in Deathly Hallows? Follows Harry's reunion with Ginny and the funerals.
1. Chapter 1 - Sleeping it off

**Authors Note: Hi all, this is my first attempt at writing any fan fiction so please be nice! This is my thoughts of what might have happened after the battle and how Harry may have reacted. I know this has been done many many times before but I wanted to give writing a go and this seemed a good place to start. Any resemblance it bears to other works that have been written before it is unintentional but I acknowledge that having read so many other fan fictions before I may have unconsciously been influenced by them. I hope this is not the case and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters and the places within its world belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not her, I am not profiting from this it is just for fun.**

Harry left Dumbledore's office, in a daze, Ron and Hermione a step behind him.

"Where now, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't respond, instead continuing to quietly pick his way through the rubble of the seventh floor corridor. He couldn't take in the destruction around him. Hogwarts, his home, was destroyed. Statues were shattered, the stone of the ancient walls scattered across the floor; blood and scorch marks from curses and hexes covered the stones that remained standing.

"It's all my fault," Harry muttered to himself.

"What!?" Hermione half shrieked, her voice echoing in the silent corridors. Harry jumped; he'd forgotten the other two were there.

"Harry mate" Ron tentatively whispered "It's not your fault."

Harry stopped short and swung round to face the other two.

"It is!" he shouted as tears filled his emerald eyes. "Remus, Tonks, F-f-fred; everyone who died, they died because of _me_, because _I_ came here, because _I_ brought Voldemort to Hogwarts. If it wasn't for _me_ he wouldn't have been here. All those people would still be alive."

Harry cut off breathing heavily as he gazed at his two best friend tears streaming down his face. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then at Harry. As the emerald green eyes locked on Ron's blue, so much like Fred's eyes guilt pierced his heart.

"If it wasn't for me you would still have a brother" Harry whispered.

"Harry," Hermione began "It is _not _your fault; Fred knew what he was fighting for. He _knew_ the risks, _knew_ he could die and he wouldn't have had it any other way. He… they died for something _worth_ dying for, they died to give everyone else a chance at freedom."

Harry sunk to the floor his head in his hands. Ron put his arm around him and hauled him to his feet.

"Come on mate, let's get to Gryffindor tower, you could do with a shower." He said.

Hermione slipped Harry's other arm around her neck as they continued along the corridor. They reached the portrait of the fat lady to find a gaping hole where she usually stood. The trio paused for a moment before continuing into the common room and up the stairs to the seventh year boy's dormitory and lowering a still sobbing Harry onto his bed. Harry rolled onto his side and cried himself to sleep

…...

Harry awoke to the midday sun streaming across his face. He opened his eyes confused. Where was he? He looked around the room taking in the red hangings around him and relaxed, he was home. Harry sat up, he ached all over. Looking down at himself the events of the last twenty-four hours hit him, the battle, the deaths, Fred, Remus, and Tonks. He had cuts and scratches all over him, he was covered in dirt and blood, not all of it his. Vomit rose up in his throat and he ran to the toilet. Flushing the chain he rinsed mouth out and turned to the shower. The hot water felt good on his skin, washing away the horrors of battle. Harry felt more alive than he had in days as he stepped out of the shower and cast a drying charm over himself.

His stomach rumbled and his attention turned to the fact that he hadn't eaten since breakfast at Shell Cottage the day before. Was it only the day before? To Harry it felt like a lifetime ago. He headed out of the bathroom intending to head to the Great Hall and find his friends before stopping short. Ron and Hermione were asleep entwined on Ron's bed. Harry laughed aloud; it would take a war ending battle to get those two to admit their feelings for each other. It had been clear to him for years that the two of them were in love; meant to be. That they felt about each other the way he felt about Ginny. Ginny… her blazing look filled his mind and his priorities changed. He had to find her.

….

Ginny was sat in the Great Hall, wrapped in her mother's arms the way she had been since the end. They clung to each other in their grief, intermittently sobbing onto the other's shoulder. Ginny looked up and contemplated her surroundings. Her eyes were red raw from crying; crying over Fred, over Remus… Tonks… Colin. Grief filled her heart over their deaths, yet that wasn't all she felt. She felt joy and relief. Relief that the war was over, that they were safe and that Harry, _her_ _Harry_ was alive. Despair had filled her heart when she saw Hagrid carrying his broken body; she had never felt such pain, even when she saw the body of Fred, her brother. With Harry it was as though she was dead too. She had _wanted_ to die; she couldn't contemplate living without him. She had thrown herself into that duel with Bellatrix uncaring about her life, it meant little to her at that moment, she almost wished that curse had hit her, but then he was alive again and fighting Voldemort. She feared he would be taken from her again and her heart was in her throat as their spells met before it was all over. Now as she gazed around her, she just hoped that he would come and find her. That he still loved her as she loved him. As Harry entered the Great Hall his searching emerald eyes locked onto her bright brown ones and the hall around them fell into silence.


	2. Chapter 2 - Repairing The Past

Harry paused at the entrance to the Great Hall scanning for Ginny's fiery mane amongst the sea of people scattered across the house tables. He found her at the Gryffindor table in her mother's arms. As though she could sense him there she looked up and her eyes locked on his. They were red raw from crying and his heart ached as the reality of Fred's death hit him again. It was then he noticed the silence that had fallen upon the hall. Every head in the hall was turned to face him and gradually they started clapping. Soon the whole hall was stood in a standing ovation to Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world. Harry felt his face flush red but his eyes still didn't leave Ginny's. She jerked her head towards the grounds and Harry nodded in agreement. Ginny left her mother's arms and headed to the door, the whole hall watching her as she slipped out ahead of Harry.

The couple awkwardly ambled through the battle ruined grounds of Hogwarts in silence, finally setting themselves down under a tree that overlooked the lake, their tree. Their eyes met again and Harry tentatively reached out for Ginny's hand that sat limply in her lap.

"Ginny… I'm so sorry" he whispered.

"_SORRY?!" _Ginny shouted, surprising herself with the rage that suddenly took over her. "YOU _LEFT_ ME! YOU LET ME THINK YOU WERE _DEAD_! AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS _SORRY? _HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW _HORRIBLE_ THIS YEAR HAS BEEN FOR ME? BREAKING UP WITH ME DIDN'T _PROTECT_ ME YOU NOBLE GIT, THE DEATH EATERS STILL _KNEW_, THE CARROWS _TORTURED_ ME FOR INFORMATION ON WHERE _YOU_ WERE AND WHAT _YOU_ WERE DOING! I DIDN'T EVEN _KNOW_ IF YOU WERE _ALIVE_ LET ALONE WHAT _RIDICULOUS_ QUEST DUMBLEDORE HAD SENT YOU ON! AND THEN YOU TURN UP HERE AND GO AND _SACRIFICE_ YOURSELF TO THAT _FOUL_ _MURDERING_ MONSTER AND LET _ME_ THINK YOU _HAD_ _DIED…_SEEING YOUR B-BROKEN BODY IN HAGRID'S A-ARMS…" Ginny stumbled over words and cut off her rant wiping the tears streaming down her face away "it broke my heart Harry, if you were dead… I didn't want to live anymore" she whispered staring stubbornly at the grass.

Harry stared at her in shock, her temper rivalled Mrs Weasley's when she got going. His eyes filled with tears as he realised the pain he had put her through and he shakily reached out and lifted her face so her eyes met his.

"Ginny…" Harry's voice broke as the guilt he felt overwhelmed him. He pulled her into his arms and let her sob into his chest. They stayed that way for hours letting all the raw emotion of the past year pour out of them. As the sun set, they looked up at each other, their tears finally running dry.

"Gin…" Harry began his throat dry "I know I can never ever make up for what I put you through this past year, and I don't _deserve_ for you to forgive me, but I hope you can try to understand that I did think that it was what was best for you. I was _trying_ to protect you, even though it didn't work as well as I hoped. I love you Gin, more than my own life, if anything had happened to you, if Voldemort had k-killed you because of _me_, I would never have been able to live with that. I _am_ here for you _now_, and I will _never_ be leaving you again. I promise you that I will tell you everything that happened this past year, and listen to everything and anything you want to tell me. Just let me know I haven't ruined everything; tell me that we can work it out and that I can spend the rest of our lives showing you how sorry I am and how much you mean to me. Gin, I _love_ you, please tell me that you still care about me"

Ginny looked up into Harry's emerald eyes and gave him that blazing look that he loved so much. "Harry, I love you too. I can't lie and say that this past year wasn't hard and didn't hurt me, but we will talk about it and put it behind us. We have the rest of our lives to make up for it." Ginny said earnestly. "Now we better get back up to the castle, we've been out here for hours. I'm surprised no one has bothered us."

The couple stood and started to head back towards the castle. "That's the first time anyone has ever said that to me" Harry whispered.

"Said what?" asked Ginny.

"Said I love you" Harry replied.

Ginny stopped shocked pulling Harry to a halt beside her. She turned to face him with an incredulous look on her face. "No one has ever told you they love you?" she queried.

"No, well I'm sure my parents said it, but I don't remember. The Dursley's certainly never said it." Harry muttered embarrassed.

"Well I'll say it again then. I love you Harry James Potter, and I'm going to make sure to tell you so every day" Ginny announced.

Ginny stood on her tiptoes and pulled Harry's face down to hers before softly pressing her lips up against his. Harry gasped his lips parting as he felt the heat of Ginny's body pressed against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer to him. His tongue sought entrance to her mouth and their tongues entwined. The passion of the kiss reminiscent of Harry's 17th birthday, the pair forgot their surroundings until awkward coughs interrupted them.

Harry and Ginny broke apart to find the whole Weasley family, including five red faced brothers staring at the two of them.

"Well…" Mr Weasley awkwardly began. "We were just coming to find you two. We are heading back to the Burrow now."

"W-what about F-fred?" Ginny stuttered

"Oh, remembered him now have you? Thought you'd forgotten all about your dead brother now you have your boyfriend back" George muttered.

Ginny burst into tears, and Harry pulled her into his chest in comfort.

"George, that's not fair" Harry began

"NOT FAIR? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S _NOT FAIR_! IT'S NOT FAIR THAT MY BROTHER IS DEAD, THAT I HAVE TO LIVE THE REST OF MY LIFE WITHOUT MY OTHER HALF WITHOUT MY TWIN AND YOU TWO ARE ALL OVER EACH OTHER LIKE NOTHINGS HAPPENED. WHY WAS IT HIM, EH? WHY NOT YOU? WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE KILLED VOLDY-SHORTS EARLIER SO HE DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE; SO NONE OF THEM HAD TO DIE?" George shouted tears pouring down his face.

Harry paled at George's words, hugging Ginny tighter to his chest as George voiced the guilt he felt over all the deaths. George turned on the spot apparating away from the group with a resounding CRACK.

"He's right," Harry said "It's not fair; it's my fault Fred's dead."

"It's not" the whole Weasley family and Hermione said in unison.

"Now dear, let's go home shall we?" Mrs Weasley announced in a shaky voice.

"Yes, right, well the wards are still down at the moment so we can apparate out. Ginny you go with Harry and everyone else can apparate themselves. Hopefully George went home." Mr Weasley directed.

Harry looked at Ginny "Hold on tight Gin" he said as he turned on the spot and thought of the Burrow.


	3. Chapter 3 - Back to The Burrow

When Ginny opened her eyes she found herself on the dirt track leading down to Burrow. She stepped out of Harry's arms and the two headed down the track toward the house. As they got closer Ginny gasped, windows were broken and burn marks were on the brick, tiles were missing from the roof and the chimney was rubble by the front door. She sunk to the ground in the front yard sobs struggling to escape from her. Her home, once full of happiness and love was a ruin of its former self. She felt Harry's arms enclose around her as she heard her mother's cry of anguish and her brothers loud footsteps come to an abrupt halt.

They stood there outside their home, staring, for what felt like hours before Mr Weasley took charge.

"Ok, the aurors have been through the house and removed the dark curses the death eaters left behind. All that's left to do is clean up and repair, we'll have everything back as it should be soon if we all work together."

"Dad's right, we'll have this sorted in no time. Charlie, Dad, Percy and I will repair the outside of the house. Mum, Fleur and Ginny can sort the kitchen. Ron, Hermione and Harry can do the lounge. If you find anything that looks out of place or looks like it may have been cursed, do NOT touch it and call me, the aurors may have missed some things." Bill said

Everyone moved into action at Bill's words, everyone except Mrs Weasley who remained in stunned silence staring at the house. Fleur and Ginny turned around and took her by the hand.

"Come on zen Molly, let's get ze kitchen good as new" Fleur gently encouraged moving towards the house.

….

Harry, Hermione and Ron stood in the doorway of the lounge. The sofa was on its side large gashes in its soft plump cushions. Photographs were in smashed frames on the floor. The window was smashed and the curtains ripped. It was a horrible sight for such a homely room.

"Right, let's get to work," said Hermione "Ronald you pick up and repair all the photographs, Harry you repair the window and the curtains while I repair the sofa. Then we will all straighten everything up."

Harry and Ron nodded mutely moving the directed areas of the room while Hermione turned to the sofa "Reparo" she cast on one of the long gashes. With a flick of her wand it repaired itself leaving no trace of the tear.

….

Several hours later, with the sun completely set the Weasley's had to stop for the night. The kitchen was fully repaired and Fleur was helping Mrs Weasley prepare dinner for the family. Everyone else, minus George was sat around the kitchen table when George stumbled in through the back door.

"Hello there everyone, having a good old family get together are we? Wouldn't be the same without good old Gred and Forge would it? Of course it's never going to be the same again because Fred's dead. DEAD! And you lot are sat around here as if nothing has happened!" George slurred.

With that Mrs Weasley and Ginny burst into tears as George collapsed to the floor in a drunken stupor. Charlie and Bill stood up and took George by the shoulders to settle him on the sofa in the lounge where they left him to sleep it off. As they re-entered the kitchen they found Ginny asleep in Harry's arms, her head resting in his lap. Ron and Percy were staring at the couple with frowns set on their faces.

Bill cleared his throat "Harry can we have a word outside please" he sternly said eyeing Harry meaningfully. Harry gulped but nodded and slowly stood, conjuring a cushion to place under Ginny's head in place of his lap. The four Weasley boys and Harry slowly exited the kitchen into the back garden, unnoticed by their parents.

"Ronald," Hermione's voice came from behind them where she stood with Fleur "Be nice!"

Harry stopped ten metres from the back door and turned to face the Weasley brothers an apprehensive look on his face.

"To get straight to the point. What are you doing with Ginny?" Bill asked.

"Yeah mate, you messed her around last year and I'm not letting you do it again. You may be my best mate but she's my little sister." Ron added.

"Ron, I didn't mean to mess her around last year. It hurt to have to break up with her, but I only did it to protect her from Voldemort. Now that he's gone it's safe for her to be with me again so we're trying to sort through things. At the moment I just want to support her with everything that is going on. Anything else we will discuss later when all of this is behind us." Harry replied.

"You were with her last year? So you're the reason she's been moping around all this year? I should skin you alive for hurting my little sister like that!" Bill seethed.

"I told you that I had to do it. I had to break up with her, I didn't want to but it was the right thing to do. I love her, I didn't want her to get hurt because of me" Harry protested earnestly to the four brothers still stood with angry expressions on their faces.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" came the screech from the house as Ginny came storming towards the group from the house her wand out. "LEAVE HARRY ALONE! MY RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" she raged.

"Well actually little sister it is, you see as your older brother's it is our duty to watch out for you and protect you" Charlie said. Percy meekly nodded in agreement, not wanting to enrage his sister so soon after being welcomed back into the family.

"PROTECT ME?! I DON'T NEED PROTECTING! HARRY IS NOT GOING TO HURT ME. BESIDES EVEN IF HE DID I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF" Ginny shouted.

She sent a bat-bogey hex towards Charlie, who shrieked as bats began flying out of his nose.

"Now all of you apologise to Harry please." Ginny said pointing her wand at each of her brothers in turn.

"Sorry" they all muttered except Charlie who was unable to talk.

"GINERVRA WEASLEY REMOVE THAT HEX FROM YOUR BROTHER AT ONCE!" Mrs Weasley yelled having finally calmed down enough to notice what was going on in the back garden.

Ginny removed the hex before grabbing Harry by the hand and storming back into the house.

"Now everyone go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow Minerva just owled us to say there will be a memorial service tomorrow morning for F-fred and everyone else that died before they release the bodies for private funerals tomorrow afternoon. Bill and Fleur are in Bill's old room. Charlie you'll share with Percy in his room. Harry you're in with Ron and Hermione is in with Ginny." Mrs Weasley said shakily.

Everyone trudged back into the Burrow at Mrs Weasley's words headed for what they hoped would be a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Time to Remember

Harry was back at the battle of Hogwarts, curses were flying as he ducked and dodged the coloured beams flying everywhere. He looked around, searching for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, anyone he knew. He had to know they were safe. Finally he spotted Ginny in the distance her wand twirling and slashing as she fought Bellatrix for her life. He fought desperately to reach her, pushing his way through the crowds of fighters but he never seemed to get any closer. Then he saw it, that deadly green light leave Bellatrix's wand, headed straight for Ginny.

"GINNY!" he cried out as he saw she couldn't dodge. Ginny turned her head and their eyes locked as she the curse hit her. Harry was staring into her brown eyes seeing the blazing look he loved so much. Then he saw the light leave them and she fell to the ground.

"NOOOO! GINNY!" Harry screamed as he finally made it through the crowds to her side. He lifted her head into his lap, no longer caring about the battle going on around him. Harry gazed down into her blank face. He was never going to see that blazing look again. She was gone; the love of his life was gone.

"Ginny no, please don't leave me, please…" he sobbed his voice desperate "I love you; I need you; you can't leave me!"

….

Ginny woke to the sound of Harry screaming her name. She shot out of bed sprinting up the stairs towards Ron's room, Hermione running after her. Throwing open the door she found Ron leaning over Harry's bed trying to wake him. Harry was sobbing "Ginny no, please don't leave me, please…"

Ginny pushed Ron aside climbing onto Harry's bed taking his head in her lap. She stroked his hair "Harry, wake up! Wake up I'm here" she soothed.

Harry stirred and opened his eyes. "G-Ginny" he sobbed as his tear filled emerald eyes found her brown ones.

"It's ok Harry, I'm here" she replied.

"I saw you die" Harry whispered as Ginny continued to stroke his hair.

"It was a nightmare Harry, I'm here. I didn't die." Ginny responded.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, Harry's head in Ginny's lap, staring into each other's eyes, before they heard someone clear their throat. Startled, they looked up to see the whole Weasley family crowded in the doorway.

"Perhaps we should all get ready; we have to be at Hogwarts in just over an hour." Mrs Weasley said.

…

Harry apparated into Hogesmeade with Ginny in his arms. Multiple cracks around him announced the arrival of the rest of the Weasleys, and together they walked up towards the castle. The grounds were still littered with stone and rubble, but a path had been cleared towards the front doors. As they reached the Great Hall Kingsley approached them.

"Harry, could I have a quick word?" he said

"Sure." Harry replied

They walked off to the side while everyone else continued into the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry to do this to you because I know you dislike the attention but would you please say something at the memorial? It would mean a lot to the families." Kingsley asked quickly

Harry's guilt resurfaced and conflict arose in his eyes. Kingsley wanted him to speak? He was the reason everyone was dead.

"But it's my fault they're dead," Harry mumbled "Why would you want me to speak?"

"Harry, it's not your fault. Everyone who died knew what they were fighting for. Yes it hurts that they died, but you can offer comfort to their families. It's thanks to you the reason they are dead no longer exists. It's thanks to you that they will lose no more family and friends. You, who gave so much towards this fight can understand and offer them support in a way that no one else can. Please do this for them." Kingsley implored.

Harry nodded his head and turned to walk into the Great Hall. The huge space was packed with witches and wizards. At the front on a raised platform lay the 54 coffins of the fallen. Harry headed towards the mass of red hair in the second row of chairs that could only be the Weasley family, and slipped into a seat on the end besides Ginny. He squeezed her hand as she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze.

"_Sonorous_!" Kingsley's deep voice echoed as he rose onto the platform and turned to face the now silent crowd. There was not a single space left in the entire hall. A huge proportion of the Wizarding World had turned up to pay their respects to those that had sacrificed their lives for freedom from war.

"Welcome," he said solemnly "we gather here today to pay our respects to some of the most amazing witches and wizards our world had; people who gave their lives so that we may be freed from the oppression of Voldemort."

Gasps were heard throughout the hall as Kingsley said Voldemort's name. Kingsley carried on as if nothing had happened. "These witches and wizards are heroes, they did not have to fight, they could have run, but they believed that the battle was one worth fighting and dying for. Each and every one of the fallen will receive a posthumous Order of Merlin 1st Class. I invite Headmistress Minerva McGonagall to read the names of the fallen, and as she does so I ask the family of that witch or wizard to stand and for one to walk to the front to receive the Order of Merlin."

Professor McGonagall rose to the platform and took out the list of the fallen.

"The names of the brave and noble witches and wizards who lost their lives in the Battle of Hogwarts on the 2nd May 1998 are as follows: Awistle, Kevin…Brett, Harriett…Creevey, Colin…" she began. As each name was called family rose to receive the Order of Merlin. When Colin's name was called and 14 year old Dennis rose alone to stumble to the stage Harry's tears began. He remembered Colin harassing him with his camera in second year, his attempt to change the badges in fourth. Colin shouldn't have even been there, he wasn't 17. He snuck back in and paid the price for his bravery. As Dennis drew level with Harry he fell. Harry stood and put an arm around Dennis to help him up onto the platform where Kingsley placed the medal around Dennis' neck before helping Dennis back to his seat.

McGonagall continued announcing the names, and more distraught families ascended to the platform. Harry continued to watch in a daze until McGonagall announced "Lupin, Nymphadora". Andromeda rose with a baby in her arms to ascend the stage. Kingsley, whose composure wobbled for the first time during the memorial, placed the Order of Merlin around Andromeda's neck with shaking hands and gazed sadly down at little Teddy. Andromeda remained on the platform as Professor McGonagall announced "Lupin, Remus". As Kingsley placed the Order of Merlin on baby Teddy, Harry laid his head on Ginny's and sobbed. Remus, the last connection to his parents was gone. Teddy, like him, was an orphan and would never know his parents.

Harry didn't remember much more of the memorial, lost in his grief over Remus and Tonks until Professor McGonagall announced the last name in shaky voice "Weasley, Frederick". At this the Weasley family, along with Harry and Hermione all stood, and George supported by Percy, both with tears streaming down their faces, ascended the stage to receive Fred's Order of Merlin. Ginny had buried her head in Harry's chest sobbing. Ron was clinging onto Hermione's hand, tears pouring down his freckled face. Mrs Weasley was hysterically sobbing with Mr Weasley holding her upright, trying to be strong for his wife as he also cried for the loss of his son.

Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment before descending from the platform back to her seat. Kingsley once again took the podium before calling Harry to the stage to give the eulogy. Harry placed a still sobbing Ginny into Bill's arms before wiping his eyes, straightening his robes and ascending to the stage. He turned to face the audience, looking back at him through red rimmed eyes and began to speak:

"When I was asked to speak today, I didn't know what to say and to be honest I'm still not sure. How do you find the words to describe what has happened? How are we supposed to feel, to balance our relief about the end of the war with the grief, the deep sadness at the loss of our loved ones?" Everyone we are honouring here today are heroes. I know Minister Kingsley has already said this but I just want to repeat it. The people behind me didn't have to fight. Colin Creevey was only 16, he was evacuated from the castle but like many other students snuck back in because wanted to fight for his right to learn magic. Fight for other muggle born witches and wizards to be able to experience the utter wonder he experienced when first introduced to the Wizarding world. Nymphadora Lupin, who is probably in the afterlife cursing me right now for using her full name, and her husband Remus fought for the world they wanted their newborn son to grow up in. They fought, despite the risks, because they couldn't bear for their son Teddy to experience what we have. These witches and wizards are heroes. They fought and died valiantly for a cause they believed in. And they succeeded! So although it's ok to grieve, and I will be grieving alongside you, remember _why_ they fought. Remember that they died for peace we now have, so don't waste it. They would want us to enjoy what they have earned us and to live our lives to the absolute full. I know for sure that Fred Weasley in particular, as the great jokester he was, would be more than happy to know there are more laughs in the worlds as a result of his sacrifice."

Harry bowed his head and left the stage to rejoin Ginny, who engulfed him in a hug.

…...

Later that evening, back at The Burrow, everyone was gathered around the kitchen table feeling utterly drained. Following the memorial at Hogwarts they had been to multiple funerals beginning with Remus and Tonks' and ending with Fred's. Each one was exhausting in their own right but together Harry felt like they had drained the life out of him. There was no more room for feeling, no more tears left to cry, he just felt empty.

Remus and Tonks' funeral was small, attended only by the order and the few friends who had not shunned Tonks for marrying a werewolf, but in some ways Harry found it the most heartbreaking. There he said goodbye to his last connection to his parents and held his godson for the first time. Looking down into the little face of Teddy Lupin, whose hair changed to black as he was placed in Harry's arms, the full impact of what the war had cost hit him. This tiny baby would never know his parents, yet another orphan, because of Voldemort. Harry vowed to himself he would look out for Teddy and be there as he grew up. Before he'd left he had promised Andromeda he would be over to see Teddy soon.

In contrast, Fred's funeral, while devastating also captured Fred's essence perfectly. George pulled himself out of his depression long enough to give Fred the send off fit for a prankster. Weasley's Wizz Bangs went off as Fred's coffin was carried into the cemetery by Arthur and his remaining sons. Every memory shared about Fred led to the guests laughing through their sobs at the stunts he had pulled. Even the epitaph on Fred's gravestone reading "Mischief managed". Harry dryly chucked as he recalled it, nothing described Fred's life better.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked breaking the silence in the kitchen.

"Fred's epitaph," Harry replied "It just sums him up so well." Everyone else lightly chuckled and it was if a spell over the room had lifted, and everyone started talking at once, recalling memories of Fred causing mischief.

As Harry looked around the table, Ginny's hand held in his own, it finally sunk in. The war was over, and though it had cost a lot, they would all be ok. They would move on with their lives, and enjoy the hard earned peace. Despite the sadness of the day Harry couldn't help but feel happy because he finally had what he always wanted, a family.

**A/N:**

**Apologies I know the ending was rather sudden but I hit writer's block so had to finish it there. At some point in the future I may come back and add to it, but it is unlikely. Hope you have enjoyed my small foray into the fanfiction world.**


End file.
